Paint containers or holders for use in painting typically have limited features for ease of use. Paint containers are often used to hold a variety of fluids and flowable materials such as, for example, paint, water, oil, and the like. Paint containers are available in a wide array of sizes and shapes to meet various industrial needs. One issue with such containers are that it they often are difficult to simultaneously hold and use the container with ease.
Accordingly, there exists an unfulfilled need for a paint container, holder or tray with an improved usability that can be used to apply, e.g., a paint or other liquid in an efficient manner with an improved control and handling.